Palace Village
Palace Village '''is the village where Lilka are at the beginning of their adventures in the Wild Arms 2. Storyline The Lilka adventure begins in the Palace Village when some people are gathered for what appears to be a gathering, they talk about planning a counter attack, implying that the place has been attacked recently, they talk about the possibility of hiring mercenaries, they really wanted someone else to do something. At that moment Lilka unexpectedly appears on the table during the meeting, apologizing for the delay saying that she has not yet learned how to use the Teleportation Gem very well, she says that for a moment she thought she had been transported to the wrong placeS, se asks if this was the Valeria house, and everyone nod their heads, she says she screwed up, one of the girls present there asks who she is after all. She introduces herself to them. Lilka believes she may have spoiled everything, but at least she was in a place with people who looked good and who could see no trouble in getting some rest. In the kitchen Lilka talks to a little boy, she says she finds it a little strange to spill things like rice in order to eat, the boy says it's rude she say it, you serve her a bowl that she turns quickly, she apologizes because of her way of speaking that she is nervous because she does not know how to correctly use the teleporting gem, she says she is a student of magic, the boy gets excited about what she says, but she reinforces that she is still learning, the boy says who is impressed and she says that he does not need to be impressed because anyone can use magic, he asks if she means that he could also use magic, and she says yes, it is possible, she says that magic is a power that one day everyone will be able to use. At that moment Lilka sees in the Millenium Puzzle a somewhat psychedelic place After venturing into Millenium Puzzle's environment and solving some enigmas, when she realizes she's back at the table with the boy and lady, she says you can do whatever you want by using magic as long as you do it right. At this moment the little boy's father comes in saying that they are devastated, Lilka notices that he does not look good and asks if he can help, he says that their peaceful village is being attacked by mosntros at night, the little boy tells his father that she is able to use magic and Lilka says that their problems are nearing an end because she will put an end to it. Lilka leaves the house and goes out exploring the village, it is night and few people are outside. Lilka talks to the few people she encounters, one of them says that the creatures must come from the northern region because nothing good comes from that direction, another says that the attacks started exactly a week ago and usually near the barn, another inhabitant says that no one was injured and only the grain and wheat harvest were harmed, leading one to believe that this is what the monsters are after. As he talked, they echoed around the scene announcing an attack at that very moment. Lika confronts the creature named Olivier and defeat him, everyone celebrates the fact that she has defeated him alone, the little boy says she is incredible and she says that this is her true magic. The next morning Lilka was prepared to leave the place, the mayor of the village thanked her saying that she would not know what would happen if she was not there, she thanks them saying they also helped her, the mayor asks if she is well and that they they would prepare a better reward, she says that she is in a hurry and is happy to have the Teleport Gem, the little boy asks her if she would visit them by calling her Big Sis, she promises to yes and disappears using Gem. '''Boss * Olivier Gallery PalaceVillage01.png|Lilka appears in the Village PalaceVillage02.png|Lilka rest with the boy PalaceVillage.png|Lika help the village Olivier03.png|Lilke faces Olivier PalaceVillage04-0.png|Everyone is happy with her victory PalaceVillage05.png|Lilka leaves Palace Village Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 towns